


Shout out loud, to my star

by vv_scroz



Series: Soft Johfam✨💛 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hair Dyeing, Hair Washing, Hugs, M/M, Other, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vv_scroz/pseuds/vv_scroz
Summary: Despite the continuous bleaching and dyeing, his hair was soft as a cotton candy. Touching it was one of the best feelings I've ever experienced but what was even better is the fact that he too enjoyed it. A lot.OrJohnny getting his hair dyed and washed by you.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Series: Soft Johfam✨💛 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186298
Kudos: 5





	Shout out loud, to my star

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! ❤️  
> This story is based on Johnny's relay cam cuz I felt a lot of emotions watching him being excited about a new hair color.
> 
> I felt like a simp watching the video cuz I couldn't stop smiling when he expressed how much he loved getting his hair washed by warm water while hands massaged his scalp.
> 
> Omg I really love him.. 😭🤣
> 
> (I originally wanted this fic with one of Johnny's ship in nct but I didn't feel the vibe I wanted so I re-wrote the whole thing haha.)

"So you want it to be brown but with a colder feeling, right?" I asked calmly.

We were trying to decide the color for twenty minutes now.

Hair is a really important thing to someone's image so I knew it was hard to come up with a color which was suitable for one's personality. But even though I completely understood this, Johnny's hair didn't really experienced much but the color of black or brown with different shades. A little red here and there or yellowish with dark undertone. So I didn't get the fuss about it.

The biggest change so far was the bleached blonde. Unsurprisingly, it looked really great on him and growing out his hair for it was the best idea he ever made. Running my hands through it was a soothing activity.

I always liked it but since it was longer, it gave me a warm feeling. Cuddling with him while playing with his locks seemed to calm me down when I felt anxious. I have to admit, I will miss it real bad.

His answer was a low hum and he glanced up at me from the color chart.

"Alright then," I grabbed the chart from his lap and closed it.

"Since the brown you chose is a little reddish, I will have to mix it with another shade to get the feeling we're looking for. It will take some time but I will try to hurry so it won't take the whole day."

"We don't have to rush, it's a free day for the both of us so let's just enjoy it while we can."

He looked up at me and smiled a little. Seeing his smirk, I couldn't stop myself from leaning down. I gave him a little kiss on his lips and hummed in response.

✨

"It feels good," sighed Johnny as I started applying the hair dye.

I never liked using brushes when doing it. It always lookes awkward in my hands and it felt harder to get the dye everywhere.

I just put it on by my hands, though I couldn't really feel Johnny's soft hair because of the rubber gloves.

"Does it?" I asked smiling a little.

"Yes," he laughed out. "It's cold but it doesn't hurt since we don't have to bleach it. My scalp is tingling a little but it's not irritating, rather a good feeling."

"I'm glad, but I regret not cutting it down before dyeing it. It would have taken less time."

As I was getting to the end, I glanced at him through the mirror. He looked peaceful and he had a little smile on his face.

I eventually stopped what I was doing and continued to just admire him. Even without makeup, he still looked beautiful. His skin glowed, lips chapped a little and face relaxed. Thoughts away from work and responsibilities. I liked moments like this. When we didn't have to worry about a single thing.

When he opened his eyes and they met mine, I couldn't stop myself from blushing. Lost in my thoughts I didn't realise he too was looking at me. One of his eyebrows raised as if asking me if everything was alright. I just smiled and nodded, getting back to what I was doing so we could finish this off.

✨

"Is the water's temperature good?"

"Perfect," he answered. "I think I will fall asleep. It feels amazing."

The washing part was always his favourite.

Johnny was a touchy guy, he liked to express himself through skin ships but he was more on the receiving end.

He loved when I linked our hands on the street, always squeezing mine just a little better. He loved when I hugged him public or at our little home, when I suddenly kissed him without any warning.  
He never opposed of me touching his hair but I recently figured out that it was his favourite.

So when cuddling, I reached for his face, thumb caressing his cheekbones then slowly reaching up for his hair and locking my fingers in his locks. Massaging his scalp carefully and slightly pulling at his hair. The soft groans he usually let out and the cat-like move when he pushed his head against my palms just encouraged me and we found a habit which we will never grow out.

While washing his hair, my fingers did exactly what they were supposed to. Getting out the dye and seeing how the color of his hair changed was fascinating. Although I missed the blonde, natural brown was still the best. It gave Johnny a warm and soft feeling.

Looking at his relaxed face and the faint look on it made me feel things. Sudden feelings came crushing to me and I just had to touch him.

I carefully leaned down and before I could stop myself, I pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, and a second one, and a third one. This continued until Johnny started laughing and I pulled away from him.

"I know I'm irresistible and I want to kiss you right now so bad but this position is kinda uncomfortable," he chuckled but eyes still closed.

"Right," I answered and felt the shame creep up on my neck. I washed the remaining dye in a hurry, closed the tap and put a towel on his head.

I hurriedly went in front of him and before he could move, I sat on his lap and hugged him tightly. Feeling his warmth against my body calmed me down and all I could hear was his heartbeat.  
I sighed and put my head into his neck taking in his scent.

"I'm glad we don't have to do anything after this," I said, my voice just above a whisper. Johnny hugged me back and tightened his arms aeound me.

"Me too," he said just as lowly and pressed a kiss behind my ear. "Let's just stay like this while we wait for me hair to dry," and I couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story! ❤️
> 
> [ It would mean a lot to me if you could support me: paypal.me/zorcsaa ] 💛


End file.
